


Heat

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [236]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Dean Winchester, Knotting, M/M, Omega Dean Winchester, Smut, Top John Winchester, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4017946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Daddy John knots dean during his first heat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

“D-Daddy…” Dean moaned softly. He panted and whined as his heat spread through him.

John had dropped Sam off at Bobby’s while Dean was in his first heat, and John moved over inhaling Dean’s scent.

“Daddy’s here, Dean.” John murmured. He could smell the slick that was coming out of Dean’s bottom, and he grunted softly. “Daddy’s gonna take good care of you.”

John slowly stripped Dean down, hands rubbing against Dean’s body, tweaking at Dean’s nipples. Dean arched into the touch and John smiled.

“Dad! Daddy, I feel so empty. Need…need to be filled. Need you.” Dean panted.

John stripped down, stroking his cock slowly, and Dean whined, looking at John’s cock.

“Dad….please!” Dean begged.

“Alright. I’m here.” John spread Dean’s legs, and pulled Dean so that John could angle his cock to sink in Dean’s heat. “I’m gonna knot you up, baby boy. I'm gonna be a good Alpha for you.” John said, slowly starting to sink into Dean.

Dean moaned loudly, trying to get more of John in, but John stayed firm in his pace.

He bottomed out and stilled for a few seconds, while Dean got used to the feeling of John inside of him.

“Daddy….Dad, fuck me please. Oh god, fuck me.” Dean breathed.

John nodded, and started moving, fucking Dean slowly at first.

Dean moaned and writhed under John, grunting  _faster_  and  _harder_  with each breath.

Soon John picked up the pace, as started fucking Dean quickly, hearing the sound of his balls slapping against Dean’s ass.

Dean cried out, moaning for John, and John smiled, running a hand through Dean’s hair.

“Such a pretty Omega.” John murmured softly. He leaned down, nipping against the flesh of Dean’s neck, and he hummed softly, as he wrapped a hand around Dean’s cock, jerking him off in time with the thrusts.

“Dad! Daddy!” Dean screamed, coming heavily. John groaned when he felt Dean clench, and he started giving fast thrusts, before knotting Dean and coming inside him.

John panted against Dean’s neck, holding his son, until his orgasm died down.

Afterwards, he rolled the two, so that he was lying against the bed, and Dean was lying on top of his chest.

“Feels good Dad.” Dean murmured, half out of it.

“I know son. Your heats gonna be pretty strong starting out. I’ll be here with you through it, alright?”

“OK.” Dean nodded, eyes fluttering shut, as he fell asleep on John.

“Have good dreams, son.”


End file.
